


Go Greenberg!

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome!Greenberg, Bullying, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bullies, glitter, and Greenberg. Stiles and Isaac should be glad they have Greenberg on their side. Short. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Greenberg!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, hollabackgirl!

For once, it’s not Stiles’s fault! If Jackson wasn’t so damn curious about Lydia’s mysterious spray bottle, then he and Isaac wouldn’t be covered in glitter. What a mess! It doesn’t help that this glitter mist thingy refuses to come off of them. Both Stiles and Isaac give up for now, and decide to try again during their lunch period .because they don’t want to be late for their first period.

“At least it doesn’t smell bad, it’s kinda…peachy or something? Quite nice,” Isaac says , while he sniffs his sleeve. Besides him, Stiles nods his head “Yeah, I like it. Don’t tell Jackson that though. I’m just glad we were able to get some of it off.”

When they walk into class, few pay any attention to them much to their relief. Stiles notices three guys in their classroom, that aren’t supposed to be there. He knows, because they’re jerks who like to pick on people; especially him. This semester, he is so glad he doesn’t have any classes with either of them. Oh well, they’re probably here to bother someone before the bell rings. He wishes they would hurry up and leave.

Minding their own business, one of the three guys shouts out “Look, glitter fairies!” and all three guys laugh out loud. Stan, the tallest one of the three, taunts the boys with “Aww, look what we have here, guys! Little Skittles and Izzy looking oh, so pretty today! Did it take you guys all morning to get all glammed up for your _boyfriends_?”

“Hahaha, yeah, and we all know you two are totally the bitches in the relationship! It’s so obvious and pathetic” Mike hollers out, as he claps one of his buddy’s shoulders.

The shortest one, Bill, starts laughing and pointing his finger at Stiles. “I can’t tell who is more pathetic: Skittles for being Skittles or his boyfriend, for actually agreeing to go out with Skittles here! He’s not blind or retarded, is he?” Stiles stands up, and quickly latches onto Isaac, who looks pretty close to wolfing out. Stiles does not want that.

“Dude, he has to be, if he’s dating Skittles! Hey, does he taste the rainbow?”

“Obviously he is, he’s dating another gayta-”

“You three are dumbasses with a death wish. You’re better off leaving them alone.” Everyone turns to the source of the voice, only to find Greenberg standing in the entranceway of the classroom with his backpack slung over one shoulder. Everyone is shocked. Walking in, he goes over to his desk, which so happens to be in the middle of Stiles and Isaac’s desk. Or what Greenberg likes to call the ‘Special Greenberg Sandwich’. He plops his backpack down, and turns to face the jerks.

“We weren’t talking to you, Greenberg. This is between us here, okay?” Stan’s says, condescendingly, which doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Guys, seriously…back the fuck off. You guys apparently haven’t meet Derek aka Stiles’s boyfriend. He will fuck all three of you up, like, within five minutes. You don’t want to mess with him or, with Scott for that matter. But hey, if you want a beating then go on ahead ,because that’s exactly what you’re going to get if you keep messing around with Stiles and Isaac. These dudes have seriously overprotective boyfriends. It’s best to just turn around, and go to your classroom. The bell should be ringing any moment now.”

“We’re not afraid of anyone!” Bill tries to put on a brave face, while Mike tries to be tough with “Yeah, I’ll beat  _them_  up in five minutes!”

Being feed up with these three, everyone starts to express their shock and anger. “Just leave the classroom already!”

“Yeah, we don’t want you in here!”

“There’s nothing wrong with being gay!”

“Or a lesbian, for that matter!”

“Yeah, me and my girlfriend are awesome, and hot together! Got a problem with that?”

“Ooh, you go girl!”

People continue to shout out things at Stan, Bill, and Mike who are starting to look really uncomfortable. Sighing, Greenberg raises his voice so he can be heard over the shouts and taunts “Guys, just leave them alone. Let’s not be hypocrites here by bullying them. Let them go lick their wounds in peace. The bell is about to ring an-oh FUCK! Goddamnit, that fucking  _hurts_! Shit! Shit!” Greenberg hugs his hand he accidentally banged against his desk.   

“Greenberg, I would appreciate you not yelling out profanity in my classroom. This is a place for learning educational things, not to learn new curse words. Please keep them to yourself. I’ll be sure to inform your coach of your behavior today in my class. And I suggest you three gentlemen leave my classroom, and report to your correct classroom. I’m sure your teacher will be thrilled to see you walk in late; because that is what you three are-late. With that said, everyone please open your book to page 165 and look at the problem 15” the teacher opens one of his draws and retrieves a piece of chalk as Stan, Bill, and Mike quickly leave the room and hurry up to their next classroom which is Economics with Mr. Finstock. They’re not looking forward to it, not one bit. 

Greenberg groans and bangs his face against the desk, mumbling “FML, seriously F-M-L.”

Stiles whispers “Huh? What the hell is ‘F-M-L’, dude?”

Greenberg looks over at Stiles, who looks very curious and explains “Fuck my life…” Greenberg answers as he takes out his notebook and a pen.

“Um, why not just say that instead of the abbreviation?” Isaac, thanks to his werewolf hearing, asks while opening his book to page 165.

Shrugging a shoulder, Greenberg replies back with “I thought it would have sounded cooler, and more badass.”

Smiling, Stiles leans forward and pats Greenberg’s back and whispers “Well, I think you’re badass, man.”

“Yeah, thanks a lot Greenburg. That was really cool how you handled that suggestion with those guys. I was so close to wol-um, freaking out on them or something” Isaac chimes in, leaning back on his chair, looking at the board, so the teacher doesn’t catch him not paying attention.

“Thanks guys!”

“Greenberg! Pay attention!”

“Yes, sir! And sorry, sir! I’ve got my book open to page 156 like you said” as Greenberg is saying this, he feels like he said something wrong…something very, very wrong. He hears both Stiles and Isaac whispering something about wrong page number and it’s actually-“Its page 165, Greenberg. Why don’t you come up to the board and help me solve problem 15, hmm?”

 _‘Seriously F-M-L so hardcore…’_ Greenberg whimpers inside as he makes his way up the chalkboard. He looks down at his book and stares at the problem. Once he reads it, he realizes he knows this one! He did this problem yesterday by accident. He was on the wrong page, doing the wrong set of problems until Danny, his new tutor who is freakishly smart and they play lacrosse together, told him. At least Danny was nice enough to go over the wrong set of problems with him because he was curious to know if he did them right. He got three out of twenty-one wrong, so score for him! And he got this problem right! Smiling, Greenberg grabs the offering chalk and starts writing out the problem.  _‘I’m totally awesome! Saved the day and going to rock this problem! Heck, maybe teach might be so impress with me that he might forgive me and forget to tell Coach about my behavior because I so do not want run 10 laps on the field…’_

Greenberg doesn’t end up running labs around the field like Bill, Stan, and Mike are going for the most tardy award group. They’re winning. However, he does manage to get pink eye by the end of the day though.


End file.
